


Day 9: Mistletoe

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Hale Fire, Young Chris Argent, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School around the holidays is a ridiculous sort of madness. There’s something cheerfully off-putting about a verifiable building of torture being draped in twinkling lights and cheap cardboard-esque decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Mistletoe

School around the holidays is a ridiculous sort of madness. There’s something cheerfully off-putting about a verifiable building of torture being draped in twinkling lights and cheap cardboard-esque decorations.

And don’t get Peter started on the mistletoe.

One would think, given the overabundance of teenage hormones that practically _saturate_ the place, the last thing administrators would want would be a reason for them to suck face in the halls. And yet the plant was _everywhere_. Luckily enough it was fake so Peter wasn’t in any real danger.

Unless, of course, you count the rushing waves of homicidal rage every time he ran smack into another kissing couple.

“Get out of the-- **move**!” Peter stepped around couple blocking the way into his Trig class, Natalie throwing him a glare before going back to locking lips with her current boyfriend.

As he threw himself into his seat, he caught sight of Bobby Finstock’s wistful face, eyes moving over where Natalie was coyly waving off her man, delicately fixing her lipstick as she sashayed to her own seat.

Yeah, unrequited love was a bitch. Not that he’d ever have a heart to heart with the dork about it, but Peter felt for him.

As if the universe had a sense of humor, the next person in the door--ducking quickly through the danger zone under the plant, he noticed with a wry grin--was the object of his own teenage angst.

Christopher Fucking Argent.

They’d fucked around a few weeks back when Chris had first transferred in, but one day Chris had come to school with his mouth tight and eyes elsewhere and that was when Peter knew. His family had shared the details of Peter’s own with him, or maybe he’d seen Peter’s name on a file somewhere, and while Chris was apparently fine swapping handies with some random behind the bleachers, he wasn’t okay with wrapping his palm around a werewolf dick.

Whatever.

Peter had a list of people he could drag into dark corners.

Fuck him.

“Argent, Hale, I need you two to run this down the hall to the Chem lab.”

No.

Sonofa--

“Do I have to go with him?” Well, wasn’t Chris’ bored tone just a knife straight to his chest.

Peter glared at the back of the blonde boy’s head, shifting around in his seat as the geriatric teacher frowned at Chris over the rim of his glasses.

“Your option is Mister Hale or Miss Delgado.”

Well, wasn’t _that_ a hell of a choice. The werewolf Chris fucked around with and cut loose, or the girl sitting two rows away who had upended a cup of vinegar on his lap in Chem class about a week ago for snapping at her too much during their partnered project.

Chris sighed but shot a look back at Peter, his choice clearly obvious, and Peter grinned back as he slid out from his desk to accept one of the boxes the teacher handed him. They got about five steps away before the room exploded in hoots and cries. It took Peter a split second to realize what had happened but when he did, he wanted to drop the box right on Chris’ foot and tell him to go on his own.

Going by the look on Chris’ face, he wouldn’t fight him on it.

In their rush to be the first out the door--stupid little macho pissing contest--they’d both stepped under the mistletoe hung above….and the class had noticed.

Though the teacher, copying equations onto the board, either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the conundrum breaking out behind him.

“Go ahead!” Melissa crowed, popping her gum with a sinful sort of glee. “It’s tradition! Plant one on him, Hale.”

As if it were that simple.

Chris started to shake his head when Natalie cut in, grinning at Peter like this was the perfect opportunity to get back at him.

“What’s the matter you two? Homophobic?”

Which, in this world, was a lot like being a terrorist. No one gave a damn what sort of genitals people preferred. And if you did?

Talk about social leprosy.

Peter didn’t have the luck to allow such a thing. Lepers brought attention, the one thing Talia had made him swear he wouldn’t attract if he attended a public school. Chris obviously felt the same, given the look of defeat on his face as he leaned forward slightly.

The contact was dry and brief, just a chaste press of lips, but Peter felt it hit him in the gut like a prizefighter. His body heated, mouth slackening against Chris’ for the split second before the hunter pulled back with a shocked look.

Looks like he wasn’t the only one who felt that.

Peter grinned victoriously as they left the class--and their cheers--behind, striding down the hall. Chris seemed unsteady, like the very world had been rocked beneath his feet. Obviously the severing of the ties hadn’t been something he’d wanted either. Which meant Peter would only have to push juuuust a bit and Chris would break.

And wasn’t there more mistletoe in the Chem class?

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
